


What's gotten into you.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, sherlock has a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “It’s fine, John.” Sherlock said, his stomach feeling strange as John stopped, grinning sheepishly at him.“Sorry, it’s just a little weird, having you here.”“Why is that?” Sherlock asked, a spike of fear cursing through him. Was he not wanted here? Should he have texted or called beforehand? Maybe John was busy and Sherlock was interrupting? Maybe-“Hey Sherlock, are you okay?”Sherlock snapped his head up, breath catching as he realized how close John was. The brightness of his eyes almost blinded Sherlock and Sherlock made fists of his hands, stopping himself from touching john’s hand. It seemed to glow in the light that was coming from outside, as inviting as the sun on a hot summer day.Shit. This was a bad idea.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	What's gotten into you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chainedtothemirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedtothemirror/gifts).

> I'm making this exception on my 'no posting till 2020' rule because a friend of mine was feeling sad and I wanted to help a little.   
This story is not beta'd.

“Sherlock! Hey, what are you doing here?” 

“I was in the neighborhood,” Sherlock said, cringing just a little when he heard how weak his voice sounded. It was almost as weak as his excuse because they both knew Sherlock didn’t live anywhere near John’s house. John raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it, instead stepping back so Sherlock could come inside and just that small gesture made Sherlock want to sob. He blinked his eyes rapidly, muttering a thank you as he walked past John and waited. John closed the door, giving Sherlock a bright smile before walking in front of him and gesturing at Sherlock to follow. 

“No one’s home at the moment. Harry’s off to dance class and dad is still at work. Mom is getting groceries after dropping Harry off so it will take an hour or more till she gets home. You- you can sit here if you like, or on the chair. Wait, let me just-”

Sherlock smiled as John took a pile of clothes off the chair and dropped them on the floor. Just being in the same space as John made Sherlock feel better but he still couldn’t explain why that was. He and John were so different, in so many ways. Not just in the way they looked, John was gorgeous and Sherlock was anything but that. Some of the other kids had called him alien-looking and Sherlock tended to agree. Nothing about him seemed to be in proportion. His hair was too wild, his eyes were a weird mix of colors, his cheekbones were too sharp, his complexion too pale and his body was too long and thin to really be considered attractive. Sherlock looked at John as he moved around his room, a sliver of nervousness nestling in his shoulders as he made room for them to sit. 

“It’s fine, John.” Sherlock said, his stomach feeling strange as John stopped, grinning sheepishly at him. 

“Sorry, it’s just a little weird, having you here.” 

“Why is that?” Sherlock asked, a spike of fear cursing through him. Was he not wanted here? Should he have texted or called beforehand? Maybe John was busy and Sherlock was interrupting? Maybe-

“Hey Sherlock, are you okay?” 

Sherlock snapped his head up, breath catching as he realized how close John was. The brightness of his eyes almost blinded Sherlock and Sherlock made fists of his hands, stopping himself from touching john’s hand. It seemed to glow in the light that was coming from outside, as inviting as the sun on a hot summer day. 

_ Shit _ . This was a bad idea. 

“What was a bad idea? Sherlock?” John asked, placing his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. Sherlock’s face warmed up as he realized he’d spoken those words out loud and his whole body went rigid, wanting nothing more than to flee. He tried moving but his feet stayed in place and the spot on his shoulder John was touching felt warmer by the second. 

“Sherlock?” John asked again, his face a perfect example of concern and Sherlock wanted to cry all over again. He shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to step back but John moved with him and Sherlock let out a sobbing sound as John wrapped his arms around him, holding him gently but firmly. 

“It’s alright, Sherlock. It’s alright. Everything will be okay.” John whispered in his ear as Sherlock let the tears fall down. He’d been feeling wound up and anguish all day, not knowing what to do with himself. He’d tried talking to his brother but Mycroft had been too busy, typing away on his laptop as Sherlock searched for words. The only person he really wanted to see was John so he’d left after lunch, walking all the way to John’s house. 

Now he was finally here and all he was capable of doing was sobbing, holding onto John as if his life depended on it. After a while, John guided him to sit down on his bed, rummaging around in his nightstand to hold out a box of tissues. Sherlock didn’t look at John as he took some, wiping away his tears and blowing his nose. 

“Do you want some water?” John asked, uncertainty clear in his voice. Sherlock shook his head, staring intently at his knees. His heart skipped a beat as the bed dipped, John sitting so close to him that their legs were touching. Sherlock let out a sigh when John’s fingers carded through his hair, closing his eyes and leaning into it. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I- I know.” Sherlock spoke, his throat feeling raw. He risked a glance at John, jolting just a bit when their eyes met. John gave a hesitant smile, still carding his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-” 

“That’s alright. Did something happen? Did someone-” 

“Nothing I’m not used to,” Sherlock said, wringing his hands in his lap. He heard John sigh and turned to look at him. Something twisted inside his stomach when he saw the anger in John’s eyes and noticed the tension in his shoulders. 

“Who was it? Was it Anderson? Because I swear I can kick his arse if he keeps-” John started, stopping when Sherlock shook his head. Hearing John speak like that did strange things to Sherlock’s mind and body and he reached out, touching John’s face. It felt warm and smooth, full of life and Sherlock was mesmerized by John’s eyes, his chair, his lips. He let out a soft whimper when John licked his lips, jumping off the bed as if he’d been burned. 

“I have to go!” Sherlock cringed, having yelled the words instead of speaking them. He reached for the door, his heart beating too fast, his hands sweating and his stomach lurching but John blocked his way out, hands placed on his hips, body straight. Sherlock was taller than John but at that moment John looked like a giant, cutting off Sherlock’s escape. Sherlock let out a breath, making his hands into fists again, looking at John like a deer caught in headlights.

“Don’t, Sherlock,” John said, his voice creepingly calm. Sherlock looked left and right, letting out a frustrated growl when he found no escape. He flinched when John moved forward, looking down at his feet so he couldn’t see the upset look in John’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t- I shouldn’t have come here.” 

“Why not? We are friends, Sherlock. Clearly you’re having a rough day, why wouldn’t you come to me?” 

“We’re not friends,” Sherlock muttered, head snapping up as John grabbed him by his biceps, shaking him gently. 

“We are. Of course we are.” 

“Well, we shouldn’t be!” Sherlock snapped, pushing John off him, trying to reach the door again. John closed it with a loud bang, his eyes on fire as he pointed a finger at Sherlock. 

**“What’s gotten into you?** Why would you say that? Did I- did I do something wrong?” 

“No! God, no, of course not.” Sherlock rambled out his words, shaking his head violently. None of this was John’s fault. John was perfect. John was everything a person should be. Everything Sherlock wanted to be. Normal, well-liked, fluent in social small talk. John made friends so easily it almost felt unnatural. He always seemed to fit right in, getting along with everyone, even the idiots. 

“Than why are you saying we shouldn’t be friends.” John asked, hurt clear in his eyes and it made Sherlock want to cry again. He wiped his face angrily, pulling at his hair to try and clear his mind. He felt all over the place, not belonging anywhere, the world was just too much for him at times and he was mortified when he realized he was shaking like a leaf. He looked up at John, opening his mouth but the words wouldn’t spill out. 

“Sherlock?” John stepped forward, holding up his hands when Sherlock flinched again. “I won’t hurt you. You’re my friend. I would never do anything to hurt you.” 

Sherlock wanted to shout out ‘I know’ but he couldn’t, his focus stayed on John, breathing around his confusion and anger. John was close enough to touch and Sherlock reached out, taking John’s hand and holding it too tightly. 

“You’re scaring me a little, Sherlock.” John said, placing his other hand on top of their joined ones and Sherlock barked out a laugh, filling his lungs with air. Tiny beads of sweat were on his forehead and John took a tissue, wiping them away. Sherlock gave a nod in thanks and John returned it with a smile. It wasn’t as bright and confident as usual but it was a smile nonetheless and Sherlock’s heart felt lighter after it. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Y-yes.” 

John nodded, squeezing Sherlock’s fingers and guiding him back down on his bed. Sherlock fidgeted, not sure what to say or how to explain. John walked to the other side of his bed, laying down on top of the covers and patting the space next to him. Sherlock frowned, his heart skipping a beat when John smiled and patted the bed again. 

Sherlock swallowed, finally taking off his coat and kicking his shoes off. He laid down next to John, keeping some space between them but John closed it, wrapping an arm around Sherlock’s torso. 

“Is this okay?” John asked, looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded after a few seconds and John smiled, wrapping his arm tighter around Sherlock. They laid like that for what felt like hours, Sherlock closing his eyes and listening to John breathing. It calmed him down, his body slowly relaxing as the sun started to go down. Autumn was coming fast, the days getting shorter and Sherlock heard the beginning drops of rain on the window. The front door opened and closed at one point, Sherlock jolting out of his slumber and John giggled near his ear. 

“That will be my mom. Are you staying for dinner? She wouldn’t mind, she always makes food for a whole army.” John grinned, his body turned to the side so he could see Sherlock's face. Sherlock reached out a hand, touching John’s hair before pulling his hand back. 

“It’s okay, Sherlock. I don’t mind.” John said, his voice sounding a tad off. John shifted, his face closer to Sherlock. “Look at me. Really look.” John whispered and Sherlock did. His eyes scanned every millimeter of John’s face, he drowned himself in all the data that was coming to him, heart leaping with hope. 

“Oh.” 

“Exactly,” John said, licking his lips and Sherlock’s eyes snapped to it, not able to look away. His heart leaped again when John’s mouth turned into a smile and came closer. Sherlock closed his eyes, his senses exploding when John pressed his lips on Sherlock’s. 

“Oh.” Sherlock felt out of breath, his world spinning when they pulled apart. He saw John smirk before him, his cheeks a soft pink color and Sherlock leaned forward again, closing the distance. John let out a yelp in surprise, laughing as he pulled Sherlock on top of him. Sherlock opened his eyes, feeling John’s fingers in his hair and he nearly purred, seeing the delight in John’s eyes. 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long, Sherlock. I-” John stopped, biting his lip as Sherlock pulled back, frown between his brows. 

“You- you did?” Sherlock asked, shaking his head when John nodded. It felt surreal, being here in John’s room, lying in his bed, kissing him. Sherlock never would have thought that this was possible, that someone as great as John would want him. “But I’m a freak.”

“You’re not a freak, Sherlock!” John snapped, rolling them so John was on top. His eyes burned like the sun when he looked down at Sherlock and Sherlock had never seen anything more beautiful. “They only say that because they’re jealous of you. Of how smart you are. It scares them.”

“And it doesn’t scare you?” Sherlock asked, wanting to stop talking but the words just came out. John smiled, kissing Sherlock again and Sherlock moaned when John’s tongue found his. 

“Does that answer your question?” John asked, mischief in his eyes. Sherlock nodded slowly, his lips tingling from their kisses. John’s mom called from downstairs and they both scrambled out of bed, pulling at their clothes and running through their hair. They stood in front of each other, smiling shyly before John opened the door and called down to his mom.

“Coming!”

Sherlock took his coat off the floor, taking John’s hand and pulling him back inside. John raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Are you still my friend, John?” 

John’s smile was bright enough to light up the entire street as he stepped forward and pressed his lips on Sherlock’s. 

“Always.” 

  
  


The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt line is what's gotten into you' and was from So prompt on Tumblr.


End file.
